princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
AWAY
AWAY is a single released by Kite Eishiro. Tracklist #AWAY #AWAY (Original Karaoke) #トークタイム〜て、手塚ぁーっ!さ、真田ぁーっ!キリッ〜 ボーナストラック (TALK TIME-TE.TEZUKAA!SA.SANADAA!KIRI-) Lyrics Kanji= Fight him? Beat up! Turn back! Leave here! Smash up! Shut up! Get out! Right now! It's just the madness! You are worthless! You keep fighting? Why? Why? Break it down! Fight him? Beat up! Turn back! Leave here! Smash up! Shut up! Get out! Right now! It's just the madness! You are worthless! You keep fighting? Are you kidding me? 素手で光斬る（You are crazy killer!） 大胆い蓋し　逆音圧が歓迎を（Get out!） 素手で光斬る（You are crazy killer!） 大胆い蓋し　逆音圧が歓迎を（Get out!） 歓声が包む先　 それは断定が支配する場所 内燃する鼓動に添い合わせ 反抗の笑みを刻めよ 叫べ嵐よ　明日をも　千切りたいのか 放て我が身の 全てが研ぎ澄まされる この未開の地で ただ血が滾るだけ 蹴りつける音色が　熾烈の輝度に燃え（Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!） 激闘の渦よ 天地握りこめ（臨場！鼓動！衝動！灼熱！） 尽きるその先の　扉に手をかけて（Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!） 未知なる世界を　感じるカラダが（臨場！鼓動！衝動！灼熱！） 待ち焦がれた場所　そうAWAY Fight him? Beat up! Turn back! Leave here! Smash up! Shut up! Get out! Right now! It's just the madness! You are worthless! You keep fighting? Are you kidding me? 素手で光斬る（You are crazy killer!） 大胆い蓋し　逆音圧が歓迎を（Get out!） 素手で光斬る（You are crazy killer!） 大胆い蓋し　逆音圧が歓迎を（Get out!） 相対し荒ぶり湧くは 敗退を期された場所 階段を上がり手を広げ 対極で声をあげろよ 笑え道化師の　戯れ事　決め付けていい 揺れて水面が　ざわめく届かないほど 野望沈めて ただ身を震わせ 軋む腕で鳴らす　超越告ける鐘（Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!） 破裂する均衡は 呼吸を追い越して（臨場！鼓動！衝動！灼熱！） 熱狂の声が　景色を塗りつぶす（Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!） まだまだ続きを　観てみたいのだろう？（臨場！鼓動！衝動！灼熱！） 挑みて拓く場所　そうAWAY 叶え本当の　強さを感じたいのさ たとえ微塵の　安堵さえ許されずとも　 この未開の地に ただ血が滾るだけ 満ち足りぬ快感を　抱えて手を伸ばす（Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!） 紫の残像よ 普遍を惑わせ！（臨場！鼓動！衝動！灼熱！） この世界が静寂を　纏ったその時に（Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!） 新し自分よ　上を向くのだろう（臨場！鼓動！衝動！灼熱！） 求めて得たる場所　そうAWAY Fight him? Beat up! Turn back! Leave here! Smash up! Shut up! Get out! Right now! It's just the madness! You are worthless! You keep fighting? Are you kidding me? 素手で光斬る！ |-| Romaji= Fight him? Beat up! Turn back! Leave here! Smash up! Shut up! Get out! Right now! It's just the madness! You are worthless! You keep fighting? Why? Why? Break it down! Fight him? Beat up! Turn back! Leave here! Smash up! Shut up! Get out! Right now! It's just the madness! You are worthless! You keep fighting? Are you kidding me ? sude de hikari kiru (You are crazy killer!） daitan i kedashi gyaku oto atsu ga kangei o (Get out!) sude de hikari kiru (You are crazy killer!） daitan i kedashi gyaku oto atsu ga kangei o (Get out!） kansei ga tsutsumu saki sore wa dantei ga shihai suru basho nainen suru kodō ni soiawase hankō no emi o kizameyo sakebe arashi yo ashita o mo sengiri tai no ka hanate wagami no subete ga togisumasareru kono mikai no chi de tada chi ga tagiru dake keritsukeru neiro ga shiretsu no kido ni moe (Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!） gekitō no uzu yo tenchi nigirikome (rinjō! kodō! shōdō! shakunetsu!) tsukiru sono saki no tobira ni te o kake te (Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!） michi naru sekai o kanjiru karada ga (rinjō! kodō! shōdō! shakunetsu!) machikogare ta basho sō AWAY Fight him? Beat up! Turn back! Leave here! Smash up! Shut up! Get out! Right now! It's just the madness! You are worthless! You keep fighting? Are you kidding me? sude de hikari kiru (You are crazy killer!） daitan i kedashi gyaku oto atsu ga kangei o (Get out!） sude de hikari kiru (You are crazy killer!） daitan i kedashi gyaku oto atsu ga kangei o (Get out!） sōtai shi ara buri waku wa haitai o kisare ta basho kaidan o agari shu o hiroge taikyoku de koe o agero yo warae dōkeshi no zaregoto kimetsuke te ii yure te suimen ga zawamekutodoka nai hodo yabō shizume te tada mi o furuwase kishimu ude de narasu chō etsu tsuge keru kane (Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!） haretsu suru kinkō wa kokyū o oikoshi te (rinjō! kodō! shōdō! shakunetsu!) nekkyō no koe ga keshiki o nuritsubusu (Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!） madamada tsuzuki o mi te mi tai no daro u? (rinjō! kodō! shōdō! shakunetsu!) idomi te hiraku basho sō AWAY kanae hontō no tsuyo sa o kanji tai no sa tatoe mijin no ando sae yurusare zu tomo kono mikai no chi ni tada chi ga tagiru dake michitari nu kaikan o kakae te te o nobasu (Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!) murasaki no zanzō yo fuhen o madowase! (rinjō! kodō! shōdō! shakunetsu!) kono sekai ga seijaku o matotta sono toki ni (Powerless! Weakness! Fall in darkness!) atarashi jibun yo ue o muku no daro u (rinjō! kodō! shōdō! shakunetsu!) motome te e taru basho sō AWAY Fight him? Beat up! Turn back! Leave here! Smash up! Shut up! Get out! Right now! It's just the madness! You are worthless! You keep fighting? Are you kidding me? sude de hikari kiru! Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics